memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Spotlight: Borg
| miniseries =Alien Spotlight| writer =Andrew Steven Harris | artist =Sean Murphy | colorist =Leonard O'Grady | letterer =Chris Mowry | editor =Chris Ryall | omnibus =Alien Spotlight, Volume I| published =January 2008 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =4 | altcover = | caption =Alternate cover by Sean Murphy | date =2379 & 2364 | stardate =56344.5 & 41903.2 | }} Introduction (blurb) From solicitations: The Enterprise must face its most deadly confrontation with the Borg -- drones from the future, when the Collective believes it has achieved perfection! Summary References Characters :11 of 11 • Amasov • Borg Queen • Beverly Crusher • Data • Ezell • Guinan • Hanley • Kathryn Janeway • Geordi La Forge • Locutus • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Walia Starships and vehicles :Borg cube • Borg hypercube • ( ) • ( ) • Locations :Romulan Neutral Zone • Sector 3-0 Earth Races and cultures :Andorian • Borg • El-Aurian • Human • Species 8472 • Vulcan States and organizations :Borg Collective • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :aftershock • anti-tachyon • assimilation • assimilation tubule • asteroid • Battle of Wolf 359 • binary code • Borg history • Borg implant • chronal eruption • dilithium • DNA • first contact • light speed • Locutus protocols • nanoprobe • neutron star • ocular implant • ocular nerve • omega molecule • prime number • pulsar • star • subspace • subspace distortion • tachyon • tachyon wave • temporal distortion • temporal flux • timestream • time wave • three-dimensional chess • transporter beam • transwarp conduit • transwarp core • VISOR • warp field Appendices *Issues in the Alien Spotlight series are not marked with a number, however this was the fifth issue of the series to be published. *This issue was originally to be written by Steve Niles. However he pulled out, so Andrew Steven Harris wrote it instead, with Chris Ryall doing taking Harris's place as editor for the issue. Focus on... Star Trek included the following blurb for Niles's version of the story: :The far off planet of Ploris has declined an invitation to join the United Federation of Planets. Unfortunately for Ploris, the Borg do not require an invitation for assimilation. *This issue was available in four covers, two of which of equally wide availability; one each by Sean Murphy and Zach Howard, both colored by Leonard O'Grady. And two more of more limited availability, a sketch version of the Howard cover and photo-cover featuring a promotional image of the Borg Queen from Star Trek: First Contact. *The ten pages of editorial content in this issue includes a one page adverts for the next issue in the Alien Spotlight miniseries, on the Romulans. Related stories *'Previous Borg encounters' **'The Best of Both Worlds' (TNG episode) - The comic references the Locutus protocols, a series of contingencies put in place in case the Borg assimilated a Starfleet captain again, which were established following the Battle of Wolf 359 in this episode. **' ' (TNG movie) - Following the Borg attempt to halt first contact in this movie the Locutus protocols were expanded to include temporal strikes. *'Scorpion' (VOY episode) - Captain Amasov, who was referenced in the Voyager episode, makes a cameo appearance in this comic. Species 8472, who were established in this episode, also appear, as Borg drones, the future Borg having successfully assimilated them. *'The Neutral Zone' (TNG episode) - The "past" sections of this issue take place shortly before this episode, in the Romulan Neutral Zone, which could mean it was the activity of these Borg that the ''Enterprise''-D and the Romulans were investigating in the episode. Timeline | prevdate1=A Less Perfect Union | nextdate1=The Neutral Zone| }} Images file:amasov 2379.jpg|Captain Amasov file:captain Hanley.jpg|Captain file:uSS Maverick exploding.jpg|The destruction of the External link * Category:TNG comics